Keys to the Kingdom
Video Charaktere *Chase *B.J. Orte der Handlungen * Lagerhaus Handlung der Folge B.J. ruft Chase erneut zu, dass er herauskommen soll, doch vorher seine Hände zeigen muss. Verängstigt kriecht er unter dem Gatter hervor. B.J. steht auf der anderen Seite und richtet ein Sturmgewehr auf ihn. Ruhig fragt er ob er gebissen wurde, was Chase zuerst nicht versteht. B.J. wird nervös und schreit ihn an, ob er gebissen wurde. Chase verneint. B.J. erklärt, dass Chase in diesem Punkt besser nicht lügt, da er sonst genauso endet, wie die Untoten neben ihm. Danach möchte er Chase dort wieder heraus lassen, wo er eingedrungen ist. Verzweifelt versucht er ihn zu überreden, im Lagerhaus bleiben zu dürfen und bittet darum wenigstens bleiben zu dürfen, bis es weniger sind. B.J. schiebt ihm sein Brecheisen herüber und erklärt ihm, dass es nicht weniger werden und dies nun die Welt ist, in der sie leben. Chase bittet um eine Chance. B.J. ist interessiert und will wissen, was er vor hat. Er erklärt, dass er einen der Trucks haben will. B.J. rastet aus und brüllt, dass er nicht zulassen wird, dass Chase seine Familie und Kinder in sein Lagerhaus holen wird. Chase erklärt jedoch, dass er mit dem Truck unterwegs und ständig in Bewegung sein will. Er schwört es B.J., doch dieser hält von Schwüren in dieser veränderten Zeit nicht viel. Chase erklärt, dass er ihm helfen kann. B.J. fragt, ob er etwas hat, das ihm nützen kann. Er überlegt und dann schlägt er vor, dass er bei den (Energie-)Generatoren behilflich sein kann. B.J. erklärt, dass sein Generator versucht die halbe Nachbarschaft zu versorgen. Er findet die Idee gut und senkt die Waffe. Unterwegs zum Generatorraum erklärt er Chase, dass er eine ausreichende Pornosammlung hat und bereit ist etwas davon abzugeben. Jedoch steht Chase momentan nicht der Sinn danach. B.J. zeigt ihm diverse Dinge, die hier gelagert werden, unter anderem auch eine Weinsammlung und erklärt, dass die Menschen alles Lagern, wovon er fasziniert ist. Chase fragt nach den übrigen seiner Gruppe. B.J. erklärt, dass die meisten geflüchtet sind, er jedoch nicht zu diesen glücklichen gehört, wie so oft. Dann berichtet er weiter, dass er vor der Zombieseuche 12 Jahre in diesem Laden gearbeitet hat und alles, was er hat nur die Schlüssel zu diesem Königreich sind. Er führt Chase weiter zu einem Raum, der einem Polizisten gehört, in dem er sich einkleiden kann. Dann erklärt er ihm, dass die Toiletten sich am Ende des Ganges befinden und es egal ist, ob er die für Frauen oder Männer nimmt, denn sie sind beide widerlich. Dann geht er eine Treppe tiefer und lässt Chase allein zurück. Dieser schaut sich eine Kiste mit Erinnerungsfotos an. Man erkennt auf den Bildern Rick Grimes, seine Frau Lori und seinen Sohn Carl, sowie ein Gruppenfoto mit einigen Polizisten und Polizistinnen. Chase packt die Bilder beiseite und schaut sich ein Hemd an, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich hört. Er packt sein Brecheisen und schaut den Gang entlang, kann aber nichts finden. Die Kamera fährt einen Stock höher und bleibt vor einer blauen Metalltür eines Lagerraumes mit der Nummer 326 stehen.